


Глиняный человек под дождем

by In_Yan1984



Series: 2017 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Yan1984/pseuds/In_Yan1984
Summary: Он попался на улыбку.





	Глиняный человек под дождем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Man Made of Dirt in the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133495) by [inanatticinnovember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanatticinnovember/pseuds/inanatticinnovember). 



Он попался на улыбку. 

И продолжал попадаться каждый раз, черт бы побрал этого мелкого засранца.

Широкая и роскошная, сопровождаемая трогательными ямочками на щеках и искорками во взгляде. Она всякий раз заставляла сердце Гарри Харта остановиться, не давала ему вдохнуть, убивала наповал — и он умирал с радостью. Он сделал бы что угодно ради этой улыбки, абсолютно все. И Эггси это знал.

Он пользовался этим ради собственной выгоды. Постоянно. Эггси достаточно было подмигнуть, и люди падали к его ногам, целуя носки его оксфордов и называя его «Вашим Величеством», и это вскружило мальчишке голову. Не сказать, что он был очаровательным, о, нет, он был обыкновенным манипулятором. Печально осознавать, что Гарри попадался на это. Каждый. Гребаный. Раз.

Как тогда.

— Слушай, да кто в здравом уме захочет смотреть «Храброе сердце», когда можно усладить наши взоры крепкой задницей Вин Дизеля?

— Ты знаешь, как я ненавижу франшизы, дорогой.

— «Форсаж» больше, чем гребаная франшиза, это стиль жизни!

— И тем не менее.

— Гарри, да ладно, будь другом! Будь джентльменом. Пожалуйста?

А затем — улыбка. И они включают «Форсаж» и засыпают под «Токийский дрифт». По крайней мере, Эггси засыпает, в мятых штанах и майке Гарри, с дрожащими ресницами и румянцем на щеках, выглядя как херувим с картины Высокого Возрождения, и капает слюной на пижамные штаны Гарри.

Или как тогда.

— Прости, любимый, но ты ведешь себя как капризный ребенок.

— Мама твоя капризный ребенок. Да ладно, Гарри, это просто выражение. Один разок и все, обещаю на мизинчике, маминой могилой клянусь! 

— Почему я слышу в голове знакомый голос, который говорит мне не верить тебе?

— Это, наверное, Мерлин.

— Вот видишь, насколько все серьезно.

А затем — улыбка. И они едут кататься на пошлом Ягуаре (ярко-желтом, с полосками, как у гоночной машины, и салоном из красной кожи), который пылился в ангаре Кингсман. Эггси кричит, высунувшись в окно, когда они семикратно превышают скоростной режим, и его волосы развеваются волнами, словно поле пшеницы на ветру, а щеки горят, и это полное блаженство... На следующий день Мерлин устраивает им разнос, но оно определенно того стоило. 

Или тогда.

— Мы всегда ходим в эту жуткую дырищу...

— Это хорошее кафе, Эггси.

— Пафосное заведение, полное придурков, отставляющих мизинчик, когда они посасывают свой ужасный чай.  
— Чай хороший.

— Хуже среднего.

— А куда ты предлагаешь сходить, горе ты мое?

— Всего лишь в МакДональдс, я что, многого прошу?

А затем — улыбка. И Гарри приходится сидеть в углу жирной, разноцветной забегаловки за белым пластиковым столом в своем дорогом костюме, пока Эггси уничтожает два чизбургера и большую картошку-фри, а лампы отбрасывают на его красивое лицо странные тени, и за окном проносятся машины, мигая аварийными огнями. Весь оставшийся вечер Эггси жалуется на боль в животе, и Гарри проводит всю поездку до дома, душ, десять минут у зеркала и полчаса в постели (где Эггси разваливается на его груди, требуя массировать ему живот), отчаянно желая сказать «А я предупреждал», но сдерживаясь. Потому что, стоит это сказать, и Эггси ввяжется в самоубийственную миссию ему назло. Кроме того, это просто плохая идея.

И, разумеется, в тот раз.

— Передай пульт, Эггси.

— Сперва отсоси мне.

А затем — улыбка. И как-то так выходит, что, даже уловив намек на шутку в тоне Эггси, Гарри Харт отсасывает ему прямо на диване, так и не переключив канал. «Лучший пекарь Британии» тихо бормочет на фоне, пока Эггси в пылу страсти ругается так, что мама Харта перекрестилась бы в гробу.

И потом, когда случилось это.

— Гарри чертов Харт боится обязательств!

— Потише, Эггси, уже поздно.

— Ты проигнорировал мои слова, сволочь!

— Я сделал это, потому что уже половина двенадцатого, и я хотел бы лечь спать.

— О, но разве ты сможешь спать, когда так боишься обязательств, а, Гарри? Тебе же будут сниться кошмары о том, как ты остепенишься, будешь возиться с общими налогами, видеться с моей мамой по выходным, снимать эти жалкие семейные фотки с белым фоном...

— Эггси, достаточно.

А затем — улыбка. Но в этот раз другая, грустная. Горькая. Тоскливая, отраженная в зеркале, в которое Гарри смотрит на Эггси и видит тени, залегшие под его веками. Он не пытается манипулировать, он просто говорит то, что думает.

Гарри отходит от бюро, перед которым снимал запонки и галстук и, нахмурившись, оборачивается. Он подходит и опускается на колено у кровати, на которой Эггси растянулся на животе, положив голову на руки. 

— Эггси Анвин, я не боюсь обязательств.

— Тогда докажи.

— Выходи за меня.

А затем — улыбка. 

Не важно, где они и что делают, если они вместе. Эггси достаточно приоткрыть губы и улыбнуться (сияюще, ярко, бесконечно, смертоносно), и Гарри рассыпается, словно глиняный человек под дождем.

Но, признаваясь со всей ужасающей честностью, он не возражает. Ничуть.


End file.
